I will always wait for you
by csouthard11
Summary: companion piece to 'Snow globe' It's the blues P.O.V you don't have to read snow globe but if you have any questions you should try reading it and it may answer them. One shot


Bubbles sighs as she stares out her open window, waiting for Boomer to come back for her like he'd told her that he would. He should've been here three months ago, but she'd made up her mind to never give up on waiting for him, not even if the wait takes the rest of her life.

She hears a knock and she turns to find her friend, Mike, standing in the door way. "Still waiting for that tool?" He says rolling his eyes and walking towards her.

She frowns and turns back to the window. "He's not a tool Mike, and yes I'm waiting for him."

Mike sighs and places a hand on her shoulder. "Bubbles, I don't know why you keep waiting for him, it's obvious he's forgotten you. He's not going to come back."

"Stop it." Bubbles says, tears filling her eyes. "Mike, why are you saying this? I know you never liked Boomer, but I am in love with him. Please, don't."

She looks down and mikes hand moves from her shoulder and slips around her waist, making her gasp.

"M-mike, what are you doing?" She says when she feels a prick in her arm and a rush of liquid flows from it.

"Bubbles." Mike says, forcing her to her bed. "You're powers are gone now. Dexter helped me. I'm in love with you Bubbles." He throws her onto the bed and rips off his shirt.

"M-mike!" Bubbles stutters, backing away from him, tears flowing from her eyes, but he just smiles at her.

"You'll like it Bubbles." he says smiling and climbing on the bed, crawling on top of her. "It might hurt at first, but then I'm sure you'll fall for me too."

Bubbles tries to fight him off as he grabs her shirt and rips it, popping all of the buttons onto the floor.

"AHHH! MIKE STOP!" She screams at the top of her lungs as he puts his face to her neck and kisses it roughly.

A few moments later she hears Blossom's voice in return, screaming her name out as if trying to help her with her voice.

Mike chuckles. "Dexter is doing the same to Blossom, aren't they a cute couple? I suppose Buttercup and Mitch will be too, but neither of them will be able to compare with us."

"Mike, please, please stop!" Bubbles cries, trying unsuccessfully to push his body off of hers, wishing desperately for her powers to return. "Mike!" She yells trying to kick him off, she had been attempting to kick his stomach, but somehow her knee found it's way to his crotch, making him groan in pain.

His eyes fill with rage and he turns his attention back to her after only a few seconds "That was a mistake, you're going to have to pay the consequences of your actions angel!" he says, raising his hand over his head and bringing it down to slap her.

She closes her eyes and waits for the pain of his open hand to crash onto her face, but the pain never comes, the sound does though.

She opens her eyes and sees Mike's hand still suspended in he air, inches from her face, but there's a hand on it holding it back. The noise had come from the hand connecting with the moving arm.

Bubbles eyes travel up the arm to meet the, very angry, face of Boomer. Her boyfriend, who doesn't look to pleased about what's going on.

Mikes face turns to see Boomer, then his whole body, while still on top of Bubbles, goes ridged with fear.

"B-boomer. . ." Mike stutters out, trying to quickly get off of Bubbles, handing her her shirt on his way up.

Boomer turns to Bubbles with a worried expression. "Did he hurt you?!" He asks angrily. "Did he do anything before I got here?!"

Mike shakes his head "No, no I swear to god, I didn't do anything!" he says hurriedly, pleading with Boomer not to kill him.

Boomer growls and twists Mikes arm behind his back. "I'm sorry, was I talking to you? Because I don't think I was!" He had leaned in close ans whispered that angrily into Mikes ear.

He turns back to Bubbles, who shakes her head causing a few tears to fly out of her eyes. "N-no. He didn't do anything."

Boomer turns back to Mike. "You are the luckiest person in the world, the only reason I don't kill you is because I don't want my girlfriend to watch anyone die, but if I ever hear of you touching her EVER again" He twists his arm more "It'll be WAY worse than this." Hi finishes, twisting one last time and causing a crunch to come from the sound of Mikes snapping arm.

Mike cries out in pain and Boomer lets him go, he immediately crawls on the ground out the door.

Boomer lifts Bubbles, who now has her ripped, button less shirt back on, and he kisses her head.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispers into her ear. "I spend a couple of months to save money and my brothers and I bought a house for us to move into. I should've come back sooner though, I new there was something off about that boy, but I didn't think he'd be dumb enough to try anything while you have your powers and your sisters."

Bubbles puts her head against his chest and lets the tears flow out. "Boomer." She says muffled into his shirt. "He stuck something in my arm and took away my powers."

"Shh, shh." He rubs her head with one of his hands, still managing to hold her small, frail, shaking body against him. "It'll be okay, I'm going to take you down to the professor's lab, is he home?" He looks at her as she raises her face, red from crying, to look at him.

"H-he was gone, but I-I don't know if he would be home or not. Maybe. . ." She says, trying to calm herself down.

He nods and flies down to the lab where there's no professor, but Butch and Buttercup are sitting there, waiting as well.

"You handle it?" Butch asks nodding to Bubbles. "Buttercup wanted to come make sure you were okay, but I told her it would be better not to bother Boomer." He says looking to Buttercup and kissing her head.

The professor walks in only moments later, surprised to see the boys and girls down there, and he demands an explanation.

After convincing the professes it would be better to wait for Brick to deal with Dexter than it would be to go interfere they all decided there was nothing to do other than sit and wait for Brick and Blossom.

Moments later Brick walks down carrying Blossom close to him, then the professor starts working on scanning them and scanning their powers.

In the last few moments of the scanning all Bubbles can think about is how much she loves Boomer, and how happy she is that she never gave up on him.

"Bubbles." He says disturbing her from her thoughts. "I'm sorry, that I made you wait, I should've-"

Bubbles stops him with a kiss. "Boomer." She says quietly. "I will always wait for you, no matter how long it takes." She says smiling as she presses her lips against his in a passionate kiss, passion is something she'll never have to wait for, because she already has it with Boomer.

(A/N I got a request to do the blues and the greens, so here's the Blues, next up is the greens, though I can't say when that will be up. Thank you for requesting this { gothicsasuhina2012 } it was very fun. Have a nice day every one!)


End file.
